


Вот солнце выходит на небо, и свет мой возвращён мне

by yisandra



Series: Безымянный свет [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Incest Maybe?, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Не-опустошённый Безымянный Король приходит к брату, чтобы убедить его покинуть Анор Лондо





	Вот солнце выходит на небо, и свет мой возвращён мне

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для команды fandom From Software 2019

Наверное, конец мира и впрямь близок, коль уж изгнанник, мятежник, чьё имя забыто, смеет ступить на благословенную землю города богов. Посмел, ступил — вот оскверняет вечный день Анор Лондо — и никакой гром небесный не рухнет на святотатца. Некому карать. Не за что.

Потому что святости в Анор Лондо осталось — одна только пыль и память. Пусто здесь, мёртво, даже солнечный свет, и тот — фальшивка.

Прозванный Безымянным Королём гуляет по оживлённым некогда улицам и галереям, и никто не заступает ему путь. Кому бы — не иллюзиям же?

Долго наносит он визиты теням прошлого — теней в солнечном городе хватает, особенно для того, кто покинул его столько эпох назад. Нескоро ложится ему под ноги потайная лестница, но наконец он останавливается у туманной завесы. Никто не приветствует его, только резкий вдох доносится из тумана, словно знак удивления.

— Мне известно, чей это склеп, — говорит Безымянный, — и я пришёл не к тому — великому, первому, переломавшему нас обоих. Я пришёл за тобой.

— Я пребываю здесь по собственной воле и решению, — высокий звучный голос Гвиндолина Тёмное Солнце разносится между каменных стен. — Кто-то должен оберегать Анор Лондо.

«Как должен был ты», — остаётся невысказанным.

Безымянный вздыхает.

— Есть у людей сказка о богине солнца, что из обиды затворилась в склепе, скрыла от мира свой светлый лик — и тогда на земле настала вечная ночь.

Какое-то время по ту сторону тумана не слышно ни звука, потом доносится негромкое:

— Ты и сам знаешь, что свет не вернётся, даже если я выйду.

— Мой — вернётся. Иначе что бы я делал здесь?

— Я не знаю, Безымянный, — голос с той стороны становится холоднее. — Что ты делаешь здесь?

— Пытаюсь убедить своего младшего брата, что живым не место в склепе. Тем более — в чужом.

Вековая тишина поглощает невысказанные упрёки: тому, кто взвалил на плечи небо и казнит себя за то, что не смог удержать — и тому, кто был для этой ноши рождён, но ушёл, не подставив плеча. Не о чем говорить здесь: к чему задавать вопросы, если знаешь ответ?

— Что было дальше в той сказке? — произносит наконец Гвиндолин. Сквозь туман слышен шорох чешуй на змеиных телах и шелест ткани, скользящей по камню — он приблизился к хранящей его уединение завесе. Будто ему и впрямь может быть чем-то важен ответ.

— Другие боги выманивали беглянку разными хитростями, как обычно в этих историях. Я ничего такого делать не собираюсь, и драться с тобой тоже не стану. Просто выйди ко мне, безо всяких хитростей. Брось этот пустой город: здесь давно не осталось ничего, кроме воспоминаний, он не стоит твоих забот.

— И куда же мы отправимся, если я предам свой долг и покину пост? — голос у последнего хранителя города богов как у человека, завороженно расшатывающего больной зуб.

— Куда захотим. Анор Лондо — не весь мир, братишка. Даже не лучшая его часть. Я бы показал тебе каждый достойный взора уголок, что ещё остался. Теперь тебя наконец-то ничего не держит — кроме собственного упрямства.

Тишина по ту сторону завесы. Резкий шорох чешуи, тут же смолкнувший. И, совсем другим тоном, со странной робкой надеждой:

— Это... в самом деле ты, Гвиндан? Я никогда не ждал тебя.

— Ты не узнаешь, пока не выйдешь, верно?

Медленно, словно отражая колебания владельца, туманная завеса рассеивается. Гвиндолин Тёмное Солнце безмолвно целится в грудь непрошенного гостя, потом опускает лук и впервые за бессчётные века пересекает порог Гвинова склепа, плавно несомый телами извивающихся змей.

— Я никогда не ждал, — произносит он более твёрдо и снимает шлем, опуская его на пол за один из длинных лучей-пик. — Но иногда мне это снилось. Давно.

Он не спрашивает (знает), почему старший брат не пришёл к нему раньше, и не страшится насмешливого сравнения с беспомощной узницей, ждущей спасителя. Обоим известно: не спасения он жаждал, когда сны о ком-то близком посещали его в холодном полумраке гробницы.

Первенец Гвина, мятежник, чьё запретное имя, верно, помнят теперь только они двое, наклоняется, чтобы обнять брата. Змеи под белым подолом волнуются, оторвавшись от земли, а затем давно забытым движением оплетают чужой пояс и бёдра, свиваясь крепким — не оторвёшь — капканом.

— Вот и солнце вышло, — говорит Гвиндан Громовое Копьё с улыбкой. — И мой свет снова со мной.

Гвиндолин кладёт руки ему на плечи и долго, с неослабевающим вниманием вглядывается в лицо, буквально пьёт его взглядом — всё не может насытиться. Гвиндан смотрит в ответ, и ненадолго кажется — далёкое прошлое оживает вокруг них.

— Давай отправимся далеко-далеко отсюда, — говорит Гвиндолин наконец, успокоенно прикрывая глаза. — Куда-нибудь, где можно увидеть рассвет.

**Author's Note:**

> Безымянный пересказывает (кратко и с искажениями) японскую легенду о затворении богини Аматэрасу в гроте – или какую-то удивительно похожую вариацию


End file.
